


Keep marching on

by shadowolf20



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Death, Gen, dealing with grief, i don't really know what i'm doing, i've never tagged anything before, inner turmoil, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolf20/pseuds/shadowolf20
Summary: This is a poem, ( I suck at explaining things but here I go) about ruby's inner turmoil and how grief is affecting her, especially the lost of her mother. It's quite sad and depressing, but has a hopeful undertone so you have been warned."I wish I could find homeand be with youSometimes I feel so aloneThe path I travel,dark and coldIn the absence of yourguiding light and warmthNo longer know if this is worth the fight..."





	Keep marching on

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I am a first-time writer and dyslexic, so be gentle, however creative criticism is more than welcome.
> 
> After rewatching all the Rwby, this just popped in my head and I couldn't get it out until I wrote it down.  
> Because Ruby is a TV show and not a book, we don't really get a good look inside her mind. I've always wondered even though she seems all Smiley and cheery, and can get through anything, if perhaps she feels a little differently. From personal experience, I know that I can be smiling and bubbly, but inside I can feel like I'm falling apart. With all the losses she's had, that's got to affect her. I've also wondered what her mother's response would be. So this is kind of a thought experiment, anyway I hope you enjoy it.

I wish I could find home 

and be with you

Sometimes I feel so alone

The path I travel, 

dark and cold

In the absence of your 

guiding light and warmth

No longer know if this is worth the fight

The wounds continue to bleed,

recovery far from sight,

 

_ I'll light your way home _

_ I'm always with you  _

_ you're not alone _

_ The path ahead is treacherous, _

_ I cannot lie _ __   
_ Keep pushing through, _ _   
_ __ this is worth the fight,

_ Wounds heal and scars will fade _

_ Your sight betrays you,  _

_ you are not far from being well _

_ keep marching on. _

 

I wish I could be happy and joyful once again

I'm so very tired,

of the melancholy and pain

The smile is getting harder to fake

And with all the cracks in my skin,

It looks like I'm about to break,

not sure if I'm worth the fight

Hope is thin, misery's a little thicker   
I could drown here, in the Sea of hurt

 

_ Remember, happiness is a state of being _

_ Joy is a state of mind _

_ You've had enough, _ __   
_ but don't give up _ _   
_ __ All the cracks in your skin,

_ just let the light in, _ _   
_ _ You are worth fighting for _

_ Hope is so much stronger than fear _

_ Better days are near, _ _   
_ _ Keep marching on. _

 

I wish I could be with you again

The road I travel,

has led me to the edge of a cliff

Staring down into the dark abyss

Fear of falling down, ever present

Been swallowed by the darkness whole _   
_ Blind, I cannot see

With no torch to guide me,

as my light begins to dim.

 

_ I am a part of you, _

_ I'll always be there. _

_ Don't be afraid to fall, _

_ no matter how bruised and battered _

_ you can always get back up again. _

_ You can light up the dark, _ _   
_ _ with the fire in your heart, _

_ and the passion in your soul _

_ You cannot see it now,  _

_ but you will burn brighter than ever before. _

 

I wish I could truly be me again

I mourn for who I was,

and no not if I will ever be the same

Would you love me,

as I am now

I'm far from okay

With as weak as I am,

will I have the strength to carry on,

do I just have to keep marching on.

 

_ No, you are not who you were back then _

_ Forever changed, you will not be the same _

_ That's okay _

_ I Love you always  _

_ You'll be alright _

_ You're twice as strong then you think _

_ Keep looking forward _ _   
_ _ Don't stop, march on _ _   
_ _ Keep marching on. _


End file.
